


The Queen of Hearts

by badlifechoices



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Polyamory, Smut, Tim and Cass are both Wayne children, a/b/o dynamics, adopted of course, background Cassandra Cain/Stephanie Brown, jason is a beautiful housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: In a surprising appearance at yesterday’s charity ball at Gotham’s town hall, omega Jason Peter Grayson-Wayne identified himself as the newly wedded wife of billionaire Bruce Wayne and local police officer Richard Grayson.  || A/B/O Universe in which Jason is the precious omega who is utterly adored by his two alphas, Dick and Bruce. Be prepared for sweetness, fluff, smut and the happy Batfamily we deserve!





	1. Chapter One: A Mysterious Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story requested by the lovely comicsandmakeup @tumblr ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

** _Death of a Bachelor?_ **

_News leak of Bruce Wayne’s secret wedding._

_According to trustworthy sources, Gotham’s formerly most eligible bachelor Bruce Wayne was married in a private ceremony last weekend. No public statement was made by Mr Wayne about his new marital status or his choice of partner. The gates to Wayne manor have been closed even to long time family acquaintance Vicky Vale, who went on to post a list of possible partners on her blog (link), amongst them ex-girlfriends that the heir of Wayne Enterprise might have returned to. We will make sure to update you on the situation as it develops._

** _Who is the lucky Mrs. Wayne? _ **

_Mr. Wayne refuses to give a statement on his new spouse. _

_Two weeks after the secret wedding at Wayne manor, Bruce Wayne returns to work at Wayne Enterprises but refuses to answer any questions posed by the reporters at the scene. None of the other employees that were interviewed, would come forth with useful information and so the public is still in the dark on the illusive Mrs. Wayne. As Bruce Wayne is confirmed to be an Alpha, we suspect his partner to be an Omega, however even this is not confirmed, as Mr. Wayne’s secretary, a single beta, confides in us that she has not detected any change in scent on her boss. _

_Continue on to the next page to see a picture gallery of Bruce Wayne’s wedding ring and help us figure out how expensive it is by leaving a comment with your guess below. _

** _Is this woman the new Mrs. Wayne?_ **

_French Actress Andrea Beaumont claims to be Bruce Wayne’s mysterious wife._

_In an official statement at the latest Gala, the French actress Andrea Beaumont claimed to be the newly wedded Mrs. Wayne. She insisted that she had asked Mr. Wayne for a private wedding as she didn’t want it to seem that she only scored the leading role for her new action movie _ **In the Claws of Doomsday** _ due to her connection to Mr. Wayne. It is Mr. Wayne’s company – Wayne Enterprises – that acts as a leading financier for the movie. _

_However, Mr. Wayne himself stated today that Ms. Beaumont is indeed not his wife. In a short statement he declared that his beloved wife would step forward when they are ready. He asks reporters and journalists to back off so they can enjoy their new wedded bliss in peace. No further information could be attained from Gotham’s most popular socialite. _

“Master Jason?”

The voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he peeked over the newspaper in his hands at the old butler. “Can you believe this, Al? Everyone is going crazy just because Bruce got hitched. It’s a miracle no one has tried to break in here yet to snap a picture of me.” Jason wasn’t sure if he found the whole situation hilarious or if it made him nervous. He’d never been the centre of attention like that and he certainly didn’t like it. Even when he’d still been Robin, accompanying Bruce to his big functions and Galas, he’d preferred to stay at the side lines. He was much better at lurking near the buffet, blending in with the shadows and observing the guests for anything suspicious.

Alfred threw a glance at the newspaper and shook his head. “It is quite excessive, indeed. But Master Wayne’s family has been a fixed part in Gotham’s society for centuries. You could say it is a tradition for the media to hound them about their private lives. However, I am certain if anyone attempts to enter this building uninvited, the security system will serve its purpose. Not everyone is as talented as you, Master Jason.”

Jason couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips. Okay, maybe he had been the reason Bruce had to upgrade his security on several occasions, but it wouldn’t have made the same point if he’d knocked on the front door instead of breaking into the Batcave, right? “I guess. Look at this, they seriously thought this woman was Bruce’s new wife. Can you believe it?”

“Indeed not.” Alfred placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of him, the expression on his face betraying his distaste at the whole media circus. “Master Wayne would not have chosen her. In fact, he would not have chosen anyone but you. He made himself very clear about this. So has Master Richard.”

Jason ducked his head, fighting off the heat threatening to spread in his cheeks. But as much as he pretended not to be a blushing, giddy omega, he couldn’t help the feeling of happiness bubble up in his chest. Even two weeks after their wedding, he still couldn’t believe sometimes that it was real. How did someone like him end up with the two best husbands anyone could wish for? He was no hot bombshell or movie actor and here he had somehow snatched two of the most eligible bachelors in Gotham. Hell, for a long time he hadn’t wanted anything to do with his omega side. He had learnt how to hide it, using chemicals to change his scent, suppressing his heats and running away whenever the pills became too much for his body. He’d cursed himself for not being born an alpha or a beta. And then everything had fallen apart. Even death hadn’t been able to change his biology and he had been too busy picking up the pieces of his broken mind to care.

He’d returned to Gotham as a revenant, a ghost of his former self, haunting those who mourned his death. His heart had been full of anger and hurt, lost between the thirst for revenge and the need to know that he mattered. When he’d returned there had been fresh flowers on his grave. Dick and Bruce had welcomed him with open arms, had begged him to come home. And when he’d finally showed up on the doorstep of Wayne manor, they hadn’t hesitated for a second to let him back in. Dick had reminded him every day how lovely he was; Bruce had told him over and over again, how being an omega took nothing away from his skill as a vigilante or his worth as a person. They’d coaxed him into their home and their hearts until he couldn’t help but drop his defences and allow them into his.

A wistful sigh fell from his lips, mouth pulled into a gentle smile at the memory of the two alphas courting him. Who would’ve thought that Gotham’s hottest cop, Richard Grayson, would team up with everyone’s favourite playboy, Bruce Wayne, to arrange the cheesiest proposal possible? A private yacht, a five-star meal, fireworks and champagne and more flowers than Jason could’ve counted. His fingertip traced the ring on his left hand, the two delicate strings of gold that symbolised his two alphas and that gracefully danced around each other. It wasn’t fancy, didn’t have any big diamonds or ornaments but that was exactly how he liked it.

“Master Jason?” He looked up to find Alfred had returned to his table, a large plate filled with sandwiches and vegetable sticks in his left hand and a large glass of orange juice in his right. “Miss Cassandra’s lesson is about to conclude; would you like to deliver her snack?”

Jason nodded, abandoning the newspaper and downing the now lukewarm coffee in one go. “Of course, thank you, Al.” He had been a little anxious about the rest of the Batfamily accepting him at first but both Cassandra and Tim had adopted him as their new mother before he could even voice his concerns to either of his husbands.

He walked into Cassandra’s tutor, just as the tall woman left the room. She threw him a polite smile. “Mrs. Wayne, would you like me to leave Cassandra’s report cards with you?”

“It’s Mrs. Grayson-Wayne,” he corrected her mistake. “Please leave them with Alfred. I currently don’t have a hand free, as you can see.”

The tutor nodded, her gaze flickering from his face to his hands. “Of course, Mrs. Grayson-Wayne. Cassandra is the best student I’ve had so far but she seems a little distracted lately. Maybe you could ask her what’s bothering her?”

Jason’s expression pulled into a slight frown at the information. “I will. Thank you. Alfred will see you out.”

She smiled again, this time a little more nervously. Clearly, she was a little intimidated by him. Jason couldn’t blame her, with the scent of his two alphas clinging to him the beta found herself faced with a clear threat. Crossing a bonded omega was dangerous, as alphas tended to act very protective. And both of his alphas were rather dangerous individuals, even without their nightly alter-egos. He returned her smile but didn’t put any particular effort into soothing her anxiety. He preferred to keep his edge towards anyone who wasn’t part of their family.

Once the tutor had disappeared down the hall, he pushed the door of the study open with his elbow, finding Cassandra sitting at the wide desk with her gaze trained outside the window. To her feet, Ace lazily lifted his head, tail wagging at the sight of him “No need to pretend, I know you were eavesdropping.” A smirk tugged at Jason’s lips, as she turned around, feigning innocence. He placed the plate and the glass in front of her and pulled up one of the other chairs so he could sit down.

The girl tore into the sandwiches like a starved wolf and Jason felt like he was turning into Alfred, when he told her to slow down and chew properly. Cassandra only rolled her eyes and muttered a “yes mom” in-between bites.

“And don’t talk with your mouth full!” Jason added and the idea that he would be a full-fledged parent before he knew it, made a strange feeling creep into his chest.

He watched her eat like she hadn’t had anything in days and Jason reminded himself to tell Bruce to take it easy on the girl with his training. She could use a little more meat on her bones, he thought. Only once the plate was cleared of every single breadcrumb, did he speak up again: “So, what’s on your mind?”

She fell quiet, her eyes glued to her short fingernails. Jason felt a little anxiety crawl up his spine. Was she concerned with him becoming part of the family after all? Was she secretly unhappy with her new parent? “You know you can talk to me. I won’t tell the big guy either.”

Cassandra looked up with a hopeful expression on her face. “You won’t tell dad?”

Jason brought his thumb and index finger up to his lips and imitated zipping his mouth shut. “B won’t hear a word from me, I promise.”

The girl bit her bottom lip, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. “I need to go out on Saturday, but I know if I ask dad he’ll never say yes. But maybe if you tell him I can go…”

Oh, he recognised that strategy. If dad says no, go ask mom instead. He pursed his lips, wondering for a moment, if he should give in to the obvious scheme. Then he leant forward. “Why do you need to go out? If you tell me the truth, I might just help you out.”

The colour in Cassandra’s cheeks darkened. The young alpha usually acted so much older than she was but now she sounded more like the teenager she was supposed to be. “There’s someone I want to meet.”

“Ooooh,” he whistled. Jason enjoyed watching her squirm a bit, so he decided to dig a little deeper. “Is it a cute omega or beta? Or another alpha? You know this kind of relationship is hard to make work.”

She buried her head in her arms and groaned: “I shouldn’t have said anything…” After a moment of moping, she peeked at him over her arms. “She’s an omega.” That was all the information she would divulge before hiding her face again, but he was satisfied.

A wide grin had settled on his lips and he reached out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’ll talk to B for you.”

“Really? The question was more of a squeak and he had to bite his tongue not to laugh out loud.

“Yes, really. Now you get started on your homework. I’ll be in the kitchen with Al, if you need anything.” He heaved himself out of his chair, straightening his back out with an audible pop, before reaching for the empty plate.

He already had one hand on the door handle, about to step into the hallway, when he heard Cassandra’s voice behind him. “Thanks, mum.” The words made a warm feeling spread through his chest and his mouth curled into a gentle smile, as he quietly closed the door behind him.

“Honey, I’m home!” Dick’s head appeared in the kitchen door, his hair tousled, and cheeks flushed from the cold outside.

Jason turned, his hands adorned with oven mitts and a smudge of flour on his cheek. “Welcome home.” The answer came so strangely natural despite the cliché of it all. Just a few years earlier he would’ve despised the idea of domesticity. Maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was the peace that he’d found around Dick and Bruce that had changed him. Now he couldn’t help but feel a wave of affection rush through him, as Dick crossed the room towards him. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulled him in and he melted into the embrace, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. The scent of his alpha embraced him like a warm blanket, making him feel safe and sound. “Oh-“ he hurried to draw back when he realised that he’d smeared flour on Dick’s uniform. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean it out-”

Dick shushed him before he could finish the sentence, a gentle finger resting against his lips. “It’s alright, baby.” He glanced up into those beautiful blue eyes, finding nothing but love and calm there. Dick moved to brush the remaining flour of his cheek, before bringing their mouths together in a kiss. Their lips fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, moving against each other slowly. Jason could’ve stayed like that forever, a little whine escaping his throat, when the other pulled back. “Now, now. You’ll get plenty of this later,” Dick promised him, his lips brushing against Jason’s throat and his voice a low murmur against his skin.

A shiver ran along his spine and he felt strangely touch starved, as though he hadn’t crawled out of his lovers’ arms just this morning. Maybe he was getting a little spoiled. But there was nothing wrong about that right? He cleared his throat, trying and failing to regain his composure at least somewhat. Dick’s lips pulled into a wide smirk and he ran his fingers through Jason’s hair lovingly. “I’ll check on Cassie’s homework. I can’t wait to taste what you’re making.” With that he sauntered out of the kitchen and Jason couldn’t help but stare at his butt, that was just so perfectly hugged by his uniform pants.

His admiration was interrupted by the pinging of the alarm and he hurried to turn off the oven. Just a glance confirmed that the Shepherd’s pie he’d been making under Alfred’s watchful eye and with his precise instructions, was turning out perfectly. He was just about to reach for the baking form, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him into a broad chest.

“Careful, Jay, you might burn yourself.” Bruce’s voice was smooth as honey in his ears and he almost gasped just from the sensation of the other’s body snug against his own. Bruce’s chin rested on his shoulder and Jason could hear him breathing deeply, clearly taking in his omega’s scent. “Hmm. I missed you.”

Jason allowed his eyes to fall shut for a moment, leaning back into the other. “Missed you too, B.” Bruce’s hands snuck under the fabric of the apron he was wearing, thumbs caressing his bare skin under the hem of his shirt. “I tried to focus on my work, but I could only think about all the things I want to do to you.” The alpha’s voice dropped lower, a rasp that caressed Jason’s skin and made him shiver with want. He was grateful that the food was already ready because there was no way he’d be able to focus on any task with his two alpha’s distracting him like this.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” he murmured, unwilling to move from his comfortable position.

Bruce only chuckled, his lips grazing the shell of Jason’s ear. “Maybe I’ll just have you for dinner. I’ve been craving you all day.”

“Dad! Mum! That’s gross. What do you guys have a bedroom for?” Tim’s voice chimed in from behind them and Jason felt his cheeks flush. He hurried to free himself from Bruce’s grasp. Oh he would love to kiss that fucking smirk off his face!

Alfred cleared his throat audibly. “Could I ask anyone who is not involved in the process of preparing dinner to leave the kitchen and head to the dining hall instead?”

Jason threw the butler a grateful smile, when both Bruce and Tim vacated the kitchen, though Bruce refused to leave without giving Jason’s left ass cheek a good squeeze. With his face still as red as a tomato – or so he feared – he finished the last dinner preparations and together they carried the heavy plates with pie, potatoes and green beans into the dining room.

Everyone was already seated and once everything was arranged nicely on the table, Jason allowed himself to fall into the chair between Dick and Bruce. A strange feeling settled in his stomach, as he watched the others dig in. Dick’s knee brushed against his own under the table and just a moment later he felt Bruce’s hand on his thigh, a comforting touch that made warmth seep into his chest. “It tastes amazing!” Dick announced and everyone else agreed, Tim and Cass both shovelling food into their mouths as though they’d been left to starve. All the praise made him feel ridiculously giddy, chest swelling with pride, as he watched his family dig in.

Yeah, this kind of domesticity really wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. The Opposite of a Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of the Mystery Bride.

Something shifted next to him and he hummed, slowly blinking himself awake. Playful beams of sunlight caressed his face and Jason squinted at the window, wondering who had pulled back the curtains and allowed the sun to peek inside. With a half-groan, half-sigh, he turned and buried his face in Bruce’s side, hiding away from the light. On his other side, Dick continued to shift, obviously caught in an intense dream. After a few moments he calmed down, throwing an arm over Jason’s waist and falling back into a more restful sleep.

With the rhythmic breathing of his alphas like a sweet lullaby in his ears and their warm skin on his own, he had absolutely no desire to get out of bed. Instead he lingered in the state between waking and sleeping, lost in his thoughts. His fingers slowly trailed along Bruce’s hip, relishing the way the other man leant into the touch in his sleep. It was strange, he’d always had trouble sleeping and he knew for a fact that Bruce had lived on the barest minimum of sleep for a long time but ever since the three of them had begun sleeping in the same bed, sleep had come so easily to them. It was as though the sheer trust and love between them was enough to lull them to sleep where before they would’ve lain awake for hours.

After what seemed like forever, he finally gave in to the restlessness trying to take over his mind and carefully wriggled out of his husbands’ embrace. A disappointed groan followed him, as he slipped out of bed and upon turning around, he found Bruce sitting up. His blue eyes were awake and alert, scanning the room for any threats, before settling on the shape of his omega. Jason blew him a kiss. “Go back to sleep, B. I’ll help out Al with breakfast.” The man muttered his disapproval and heaved himself out of bed despite Jason’s words. He looked relaxed, the lines in his face smoothed out and he looked years younger than he had when Jason had returned to Gotham after his death. But neither of them had looked their best back then, haunted by their own demons and mistakes.

With a few steps Bruce had crossed the room, taking a hold of Jason’s face and joining their mouths in a passionate kiss. “Ew, morning breath,” Jason jokingly complained, once they parted and Bruce gave him a half-hearted glare in return.

“You’re no better, Jay,” he responded, his hands tracing the expanse of his omega’s bared back. “Why don’t you come back to bed for a little bit? I’ll have Alfred bring us breakfast in bed later.” His fingers dug into the dimples above Jason’s ass, pulling him flush against his own body.

The omega hummed; his own hands splayed over Bruce’s chest. “Bribery, huh? You think that will get you anywhere?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce purred, pressing his lips into a particularly tender spot on Jason’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin playfully. “It’s worth a try, don’t you think?”

Unable to keep a low moan from escaping his lips, Jason felt a spark of electricity travel along his skin from the spot Bruce had targeted. “I guess, I’ll let it pass. Just this once.” He yelped in surprise, when Bruce grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, just to throw him onto the bed. The sound awoke Dick, who lazily stretched and watched, as Bruce climbed on top of Jason, pushing the younger man into the mattress with his body.

He yawned and muttered something about it being too early for sexual molestation. But there was no way he was going back to sleep with the sweet scent of his omega’s arousal hanging heavily in the air around them. So, he had no other choice than to join in on the fun.

They made it out of bed around noon, after Alfred had insisted that they should take their lunch in the kitchen at least. Feeling just a little worn-out but more than just satisfied, Jason winced as he fell into his chair, his back aching. He shot his two husbands a glare that was answered with faces of pure innocence. “You owe me a massage,” he threatened the both of them. “Otherwise I’ll be walking like an old woman later.”

Dick pursed his lips. “Are you sure you want to go, little wing? You don’t have to, if it’s too stressful. We all know how much you hate being the centre of attention.”

Bruce only hummed in agreement, his face buried in his coffee mug, as though it was the source of his powers – which, all things considered, it probably was. Jason sighed. As much as he didn’t want to have everyone’s eyes on him, he wanted to make sure everyone knew that Bruce Wayne wasn’t married to some A-List actress but indeed him, Jason Peter fucking Grayson-Wayne. He was proud of his husbands and he wanted to make it crystal clear, that they were both claimed and anyone else had to back the fuck off. And this evening’s charity ball was the perfect opportunity for his first public appearance. Bruce had been the one to ask him if he would go and Jason knew how much he and Dick wanted to show off their beloved wife. “I want to go.”

Dick reached for his hand across the table, squeezing it tightly and caressing his palm with his fingers. “We’ll be with you the whole time. I can’t wait for everyone’s faces, when they see how perfect you are.”

Bruce hummed again, his eyes resting on Jason’s face, filled with warmth and affection. Jason felt tears sting in his eyes, the amount of adoration too much for his heart and he hurried to direct his full attention to his sandwich. His lips however, pulled into an involuntary smile that betrayed just how bubbly his chest was with happiness. He tried his best to push away the hint of anxiety that was gnawing at the back of his head, the questions that he didn’t want to allow into his mind. What if Dick got mocked by his colleagues for his choice of partner? What if he looked entirely out of place next to his husbands; if he ended up sticking out like a sore thumb?

Jason stood in front of the mirror, critically eyeing his outfit. The suit was perfectly fitted to his body, showing off his muscular but lean shape. The white fabric with the red rose tucked into his chest pocket made for a beautiful contrast to Bruce’s and Dick’s suits that were both black and adorned with dark blue ties. But he couldn’t help the feeling that something was off. He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the way he had just styled it. It didn’t look any better like this. He sighed, dropping his hand and tilting his head. Maybe he should wear the ornamental pin Bruce had gifted him for Valentine’s day, but it didn’t seem to really go with the simplicity of his outfit. Another sigh fell from his lips and he pulled at the hem of his suit jacket for the fifth time in a minute, trying to smooth out the non-existent crinkles.

“Let me help you,” a gentle voice murmured into his ear and only a second later, he could feel a pair of hands in his hair. In the mirror he watched Dick style his hair until it looked like it actually suited his clothes. Once that was done, Dick’s hands lingered on his shoulders, thumbs gently caressing the sides of his neck. “How are you feeling, little wing? We can always cancel it, if you changed your mind.”

Lips pulling into a slight smile, he turned around to face his husband, resting a hand against his cheek. “I’m alright.” He tilted his head and brushed his lips over Dick’s, smearing a little of his colourless lip gloss over the other’s mouth. “Thanks.”

Dick hummed, his hands falling to Jason’s waist, as he obviously had to resist the urge to forget about the expensive suits and pull him in closer. Instead, he simply returned the kiss before reaching for his omega’s hand. “Let’s go then.”

Bruce was waiting in the driveway with the car, a Lamborghini that was probably three times as expensive as Jason’s entire arsenal. He was holding the backseat door and Jason climbed in after leaving a quick peck on his husband’s cheek, marking him too with his lip gloss.

With the two alphas in the front of the car, discussing something about the ball that didn’t particularly strike his interest, Jason found himself spacing out. His mind wandered to the future, to the life the three of them would share, their family. It was strange to think ahead after living day by day for most of his life. But now he was looking forward to what was to come. They’d decided to wait with their honeymoon until Dick’s current case was closed, still uncertain about their choice of location too. Jason had suggested Hawaii, whereas Bruce preferred a private island and Dick thought that a trip to Europe’s big cities – Rome, Paris, London – would be more romantic. In truth, Jason thought that he was fine with anywhere, as long as he got some time with his two husbands. No vigilante business, no Wayne Enterprises or GCPD. That sure sounded like heaven on earth.

The car slowed to a halt and Jason was pulled from his thoughts. He glanced out of the window and spotted the crowd of journalists in front of the town hall. Alright, he just had to get past them, pretend he didn’t want to murder everyone in sight and look pretty. No biggie. He breathed deeply, swallowing his anxiety and waited for Dick to climb out of the passenger side seat and open the door for him. With the catlike grace that he had acquired from his years of training, he reached for the offered hand and lifted himself out of the car in one fluid motion. Throwing the keys at one of the valets, Bruce joined them, his face adorned with a serious expression, as he took over Jason’s right side. Flanked by his husbands, Jason made his way along the red carpet, ignoring the flashing cameras and shouted questions. The crowd practically exploded with surprise and shock and the security guards had their hands full pushing people back behind the lines, as everyone wanted to get a better look at the omega accompanying Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

All the attention made his skin crawl, but Jason kept his head up, his right arm linked with Bruce’s and Dick’s hand resting against the small of his back. Before them a concierge beckoned them inside the grand entrance hall and waited to take their jackets. Dick’s hands lingered on his shoulders for a moment, before he helped Jason out of his coat and handed it to the young woman. His arms brushed against his two alpha’s and the points of contact helped calm his nerves, as they stepped through another large door into the main hall. The building was not only large but also fancy, originating in a pre-modern time and only growing more impressive since then. Chandeliers sparkled above their heads; the ceiling too high to make out all of the details in the arching paintings. The room was filled with the sound of gentle chatter and quiet laughter, as the rich and powerful from Gotham and Metropolis had gathered to exchange gossip and pretend to be friends.

They all fell quiet however, when the three of them entered, a silence that sat uncomfortably in Jason’s neck and made him think of all the places he’d rather be. Where he felt nothing but awkward, Bruce was entirely in his element. He introduced them to countless people whose names Jason forgot mere seconds later. Even Dick fit in perfectly with the high society, his gentlemanly charm and humour making him a favourite with just about anyone. Jason ignored the piercing stares and jealous glares, keeping his head high and his arm linked with one of his alphas at all times. More than one of the present alphas gave him an appreciative once-over. They admired the way his shape was perfectly accentuated by the custom suit; the hint of make-up Alfred had helped him with that highlighted his features and the sweet scent of a bonded omega that lingered in the air around him.

Dick’s arm tightened around his waist, when a particularly tall man approached them, a dark beard framing his face. He bowed in front of Jason, gently picking up the omega’s hand and brushing his lips over its back. “Enchanté. You must be the Mrs. Grayson-Wayne, I’ve heard so much about. It’s a pleasure meeting you. My name is Savage, Vandal Savage.”

Jason nodded in return, trying to ignore the way Dick was pulling him closer, the gesture clearly one of possessiveness. Savage however didn’t seem to care; his eyes were glued to Jason in a way that made the omega more than just a little uncomfortable. Only when Bruce abandoned his talk with one of the other CEOs and re-joined them, did the other man take a step back, granting the Wayne heir a polite smile. “Mister Wayne, it’s great to see you again. I must say your choice in partner is excellent, I couldn’t have found a better one myself.” He bared his teeth as he spoke, and Jason could feel the way Bruce tensed. Dick’s fingers dug into his side, the policeman’s other hand curling into a fist.

Savage chuckled at the display and shook his head. “Don’t worry, officer, I won’t try to steal your sweet wife away. As for you, Mister Wayne, I expect you will be attending next week’s meeting?”

Bruce tilted his head slightly, his posture changed enough to signal a clear threat to anyone who dared to get too close to his bond mate. “Indeed, you will. If you excuse me, my partners and I have another matter to attend to.”

“Of course. It was very lovely meeting your partners.” He spoke in plural, but his gaze remained fixed on Jason, his eyes glinting with something that looked like hunger.

Dick’s hand on his back gently pushed him towards the glass doors leading out onto into the garden, but he could still feel the tension in the other’s muscles. Bruce followed them closely, as though to shield his omega from the unwelcome glances. Only once they were completely out of sight, did the two of them relax a little. “Who was that?”

Dick and Bruce shared a look, then Bruce responded: “Vandal Savage. Rich and, as far as we know, immortal. He hasn’t made his intentions clear yet, but the Justice League is keeping an eye on him. He surfaced shortly after you- after the incident with the Joker.” His voice wavered a tiny bit at the last part, clearly unwilling to remember the circumstances of his beloved’s death and resurrection.

“He clearly has an interest in you now, Jason,” a familiar voice announced behind them and the three of them whirled around to find themselves face to face with a certain Clark Kent. The man winked, a friendly smile lingering on his lips, though his eyes remained serious. “It’s good to see all of you again. Good to see you’re doing well.”

Bruce nodded his head slightly, a gesture of respect towards their fellow vigilante. “Clark. What brings you here tonight?”

The journalist slash superhero chuckled. “Only the biggest news of this century: Bruce Wayne gets hitched and no one knows who the lucky person is. I know you hate the whole publicity thing, but you could’ve at least invited me, couldn’t you? It’s not like I would’ve leaked anything to the press. Diana is pretty upset as well, she probably thought she’d get to walk Jason down the aisle. Wally and Louis been whining about it too, ever since the news hit the internet.” His words were light but there seemed to be an honest sadness hidden behind them. Jason couldn’t blame him; Clark was something like a best friend to Bruce after all.

Before Jason could admit that it had been his request to not announce the wedding publicly, Dick stepped in. “Sorry, Clark. We wanted to keep it in the family. Small and without a big fuss. Bruce is already planning to throw a more official party for you guys.”

Bruce’s raised eyebrow confirmed that he had in fact no idea what Dick was talking about, but the answer seemed to satisfy Clark somewhat. He gave Dick a thumbs-up and then reached for his camera. “Do y’all mind if I snap a picture or two? You know I prefer consensual pictures over the whole sneaky paparazzi thing.”

His question was mostly directed at Jason who gave him a “sure, whatever” in return. With Bruce’s arm around his shoulders and Dick’s around his waist, he smiled into the camera.

A couple fancy drinks and two trips to the buffet later and Jason was nestled into Dick’s embrace in the backseat of the car. All the social interactions had exhausted him thoroughly and when Bruce decided it was time for them to leave, he didn’t complain one bit. Instead he allowed Bruce to help him into his coat and then curled up on Dick’s lap once the valet had brought the Lamborghini around. With the gentle fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp ever so softly, he didn’t even realise how tired he was until he was soundly asleep. He was awoken by a pair of strong arms lifting him out of the car and carrying him up the stairs of Wayne manor, Bruce’s scent familiar and soothing in his nose.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media discovers Jason's origins.

** _Once a Street Kid always a Street Kid?_ **

_The Full Truth about Mrs. Grayson-Wayne!_

_Yesterday’s charity ball finally revealed the identity of Mr. Wayne’s mysterious bride to be that of Jason Peter, born Todd, now Grayson-Wayne. This turn of events has not only surprised but also unsettled Gotham’s high society. Our reporters worked tirelessly to uncover more information about this omega who managed to ensnare both, the infamous Mr. Wayne and local, high ranking police officer Mr. Richard Grayson! Jason Peter Todd was born in the middle of crime alley to parents Catherine and Willis Todd. The latter was known to be involved in Gotham’s gang warfare and died in a crossfire. Jason’s mother however died from a drug overdose when Jason was still a child. Left alone in crime alley, we can only speculate that young Jason Todd had to resort to stealing and possibly prostitution to survive. We have no evidence of any gang related crimes._

_According to official records Jason Peter Todd died several years ago and was officially buried in the private Wayne cemetery. How this could be possible with the omega now surfacing as Bruce Wayne’s and Richard Grayson’s wife, we can only speculate. _

** _Mrs. Grayson-Wayne, just a trophy wife?_ **

_We investigate the now revealed omega bonded to socialite Bruce Wayne and local policeman Richard Grayson._

_Questions have been raised regarding the legitimacy of the marriage between the omega Jason Peter Todd, born in Crime Alley and the well-known socialite Bruce Wayne. Several people have expressed their concern about Mr. Wayne marrying a former prostitute and thief from this neighbourhood that is renowned for its criminal activity. This does not only throw a bad light on Gotham’s high society but stains the honourable name of the Wayne family, according to reporter Vicky Vale. Mrs. Vale voices her disapproval of the marriage openly. _

_Head of the Gotham City Police Department, James Gordon, claims that there is no proof for any crimes committed by Mrs. Grayson-Wayne, even in his childhood. He insists that both Mr. Grayson and his bond mate are model citizens and should be respected as such. _

_However, why would Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson pick a mate from Crime Alley? We cannot answer this question as of yet, but we are investigating the matter and we will keep you up to date!_

Jason slammed the newspaper on the table, before he could read any more of the slanderous articles, startling Ace who had been sleeping on his feet into raising his big head. The dog stared at him questioningly, brown eyes full of an unconditional love that no human deserved. “Listen, I get it that everyone hates me, but don’t you think they’re going a little too far with all that?” He asked the dog who only continued to give him a confused look. “Oh, don’t tell me you think they’re right! I’ll cut your treats before you know it,” he threatened playfully, immediately petting Ace’s head apologetically, when the dog gave a pitiful whine in return.

Honestly, Jason wasn’t sure if he should be laughing or feeling offended. At the end of the day he didn’t give a fuck what some reporters or snotty rich people thought of him. Just because he was nervous in crowds didn’t mean he actually cared about anyone’s opinion who wasn’t part of his family. And if these people wanted to make up things and talk shit about him, just because he grew up in crime alley, for all he cared, they were welcome to spread their bullshit. The only concern he had was the backlash the other members of his family would have to endure.

“What do you think, you wanna go for a nice long walk?” Ace perked up at the familiar voice, instantly jumping to his feet and wagging his tail happily. Satisfied with the reaction, Jason carried his empty mug into the kitchen and then headed into the hallway. Ace remained glued to his heels until he had donned his coat, hat and scarf, had slipped the keys into his pocket and finally leant down to fasten the leash.

He realised that he was being watched, as soon as he unlocked the small gate at the eastern side of the grounds. Wow, they really were committed to this story, he thought. Pretending not to notice the man hiding behind a tree down the path, he set out in a slow pace, enjoying the crisp autumn air that caressed his face. For a moment he considered juking the paparazzo and leaving him lost in the woods somewhere, but he abandoned the idea, when his phone’s ringtone cut through the peaceful silence.

At the other end of town and a little less than an hour earlier, the prestigious private school rang its bell to announce the beginning of Tim’s second favourite class: lunch break. With the lunch, Jason had prepared for him, in one hand and the book he had borrowed from the library on Monday, in the other, Tim headed for his favourite spot. The corner of the courtyard was peaceful, cast in the shadow of the great maple tree and unpopular with the other students. It had been a good day so far and he was in high spirits, humming to himself, as he buried his teeth in his sandwich.

When he heard steps approaching him, he looked up, a frown settling on his face and the hum dying in his throat. Three of his upperclassmen were approaching him and he had seen each of them around, usually whenever there was some kind of trouble. And the way the three grinned at him made an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. Somehow, he had a notion that his good day wasn’t going to last very long.

“Hey, you,” one of the boys shouted, obviously the leader of the group from the way he acted. Tim ignored him, taking another bite of his sandwich and pretending to be captivated by his book. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” The boy lunged at him, obviously thinking that he could snatch the book away from him, but Tim moved too fast. He leant backwards and instead of grabbing the book, the boy’s hand found nothing but air, stumbling forward a little in the process. Tim had to force himself not to smile, as the boy hurried to steady himself.

“You’re Tim Wayne, right? I’ve seen you around, all of the teachers love you.” Tim didn’t see any reason to answer, he simply looked up at the boy, waiting to see what exactly he wanted. He did not however, expect the other’s next words: “So, your mom is a street rat? Did you know that everyone says he’s a prostitute? No wonder he was Wayne’s dirty little secret for so long!” The boy laughed; a sound almost as ugly as his face.

One of the boy’s friends chimed in, his fleshy finger pointing at Tim’s face. “My dad says it’s typical for Bruce Wayne to marry a whore. He has his head too far up his ass and thinks he’s so great. How much do you think he paid for that hooker to marry him?”

Another of his friends joined the slander, puberty breaking his voice halfway through his sentence: “I mean look at little Timmy, he sure looks like the son of a-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, when Tim felt something in his mind snap, fist shooting out to hit the boy square in the face. Even with him holding back, the force of the impact caused a resounding crack to emanate from his schoolmate’s nose. “Say that again,” he hissed, his voice dripping with anger and disgust. The boy only wailed, clutching his nose that was bleeding profusely.

One of the other boys jumped on him, tried to wrestle him to the ground but Tim simply sidestepped. His knee shot up and landed perfectly in the other’s stomach. He was on the ground in a split-second, curled up like a baby and whimpering.

Tim looked up; his glare directed at the last of the trio. “Do you have anything to add,” he growled, the threat obvious in his tone. The other boy shook his head violently and proceeded to run away with his tail between his legs. Even with two of the offenders on the ground to his feet, he didn’t feel any satisfaction. On the contrary, the anger still cursed through his veins like liquid fire. No matter what dark past, Jason had, he didn’t deserve to be badmouthed like that. Hell, Tim would make sure that no one spoiled his mom’s name like that.

He’d been there for Jason’s death, had seen his family fall apart from the grief. He remembered finding Dick crying in the kitchen at night, remembered Bruce withdrawing into himself further and further until he stopped talking, even treating Alfred with utter silence. It had felt like the world had grown colder, ice blooming in the hearts of the batfamily. Alfred had refused to take his tea with anyone, but Jason’s ghost and Tim would find him like that, sitting in front of a full cup and staring at an empty chair. Dick had stopped coming over to visit, had barely shown his face anywhere, throwing himself into his day job and rarely teaming up with anyone at night.

And then they’d found out that Jason was alive, but they’d had no way to reach him: Things had only gotten worse; an air of silent longing and pain lingering over Wayne manor. Knowing that their beloved was out there but in too much pain, too broken to return to them had broken Dick and Bruce entirely. They hadn’t even tried to hide it.

Had Jason been a terrible person, Tim would’ve still been glad to have him back because he was like a healing balm for his family. But Jason was anything but a terrible mom. No matter how much he pretended to be badass and gruff, he was kind and caring and he completed Tim’s family.

Tim didn’t move from the spot until the third boy came running back, two teachers in tow that were yelling loudly and telling him to back off. He didn’t particularly care about the disapproval he’d face or even the punishment. His thoughts were already occupied with wondering if Bruce would punish him for this, as he was dragged to the principal’s office.

Seated in the comfortable chair in front of the principal’s desk, he kept his arms crossed, head held high, even as the woman in front of him lectured him about the importance of diplomacy in critical situations. “You should never have resorted to physical violence! We are a top-notch institution and we have a reputation to uphold. You broke Mr. King’s nose and caused Mr. Hanson to go into shock with the hit to his stomach. How can you justify this? What if you had inflicted any more serious harm? The parents of Mr. King will surely sue us to pay for the surgery needed to reset the boy’s nose!”

Tim pressed his lips together, knowing that nothing he could say would make the situation any better. The principal had made up her mind, that he was the bad guy, not the upperclassmen who had obviously tried to gang up on him. The unfairness of the situation made him clench his teeth in anger. It was bullies like that who ended up with semi-automatics on the streets at night; the kind of scum that the Batman put behind bars. Only that these guys happened to be the sons of rich parents and suddenly they didn’t get to face the consequences of their actions.

The tall woman behind the desk opened her mouth, surely to start another lecture, when someone knocked on the door. “Yes?”

A man with short brown hair and thick rimmed glasses, who Tim recognised to be the principal’s secretary, peeked into the room. “A Mrs. Grayson-Wayne is here to pick up Tim Wayne?”

“Oh yes, send him in!” The principal hurried to round the desk to greet the newcomer and Tim turned in his seat to see Jason walk into the room. Before the secretary could close the door, Ace squeezed himself through, letting out a happy bark at the sight of Tim.

Jason ignored the principal’s outstretched hand and instead stepped up behind Tim’s chair, his hands coming to rest on the boy’s shoulders. The touch was comforting, and Tim felt some of the anger in his chest fade away. He gave his mom a grateful smile, but Jason’s gaze was focused on the principal who had given up waiting for the polite handshake. “I was called to pick up my son. What is this about?”

The woman returned to her seat behind the large mahogany desk and folded her hands, her nervous scent identifying her as a beta. “Your, ah- son attacked two other students today. He broke one boy’s nose and punched the other in the stomach hard enough to cause him to go into shock.”

Jason’s face didn’t show any reaction at all. Instead of responding to the statement, he looked down at Tim and asked: “What did they say?”

Tim hesitated for a moment, before retelling the whole conversation. He could feel the hold of Jason’s hands on his shoulders tighten ever so slightly in support. Once he was done, the principal waved her hand. “It doesn’t matter what they said. Point is, he _assaulted_ two students!”

“This is considered an elite school, isn’t it?” Jason asked, his voice completely calm and void of emotion. The principal nodded but she didn’t get to say anything, as Jason continued: “As far as I am aware this school is also supposed to teach the students proper manners, am I correct?” Another nod. “So how come no one taught these students to not badmouth others? Especially since these boys not only lowered themselves to the level of a common _street kid_ in order to rile their fellow student up. They also accused Tim’s parents of taking part in illegal activities.”

The principal swallowed thickly but Jason still didn’t give her the chance to respond. “So, you are telling me, that these boys are allowed to emotionally abuse another student, spread slanderous lies and bait him into a fight, that surely, they would usually win, as they are three against one. And then they get to walk away playing the victim card? Now, from my viewpoint this clearly shows that your school is unsuccessful in their training of these kids. Which makes me think that maybe I should submit a formal request to cut the school’s funding to the CEO of the company that supplies it. Who just so happens to be my husband. What do you think, Tim?”

Tim couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his lips, surprise and admiration fighting in his head. Jason was officially the best mom ever, he thought to himself, as he watched the principal stammer desperately. Jason motioned for him to get up and Tim followed suit, only bending down to scratch Ace behind the ears for a moment, before he grabbed his backpack.

“Now if you will excuse me-“ Jason directed at the principal who was still clearly at a loss for words. “My son and I have an appointment to keep. You can handle the rest with my husband, Mr. Wayne, directly.”

With that he sauntered out of the office, ignoring the wide eyes stare from the secretary outside. Tim hurried to follow, pulling his hat over his head, as he walked. “Hey, mom.”

Jason looked over his shoulder, giving him a questioning look. “What’s up, shorty?”

Usually he would’ve been annoyed by the name, but he decided to let it slide because his mom had been super cool just a moment ago. “What appointment do we have?”

The older man seemed to think for a moment, then he threw Tim a grin. “Ice-cream.”

If Batman was usually the grumpiest out of all of them, he seemed particularly on edge today. He’d snapped at Flash twice, ungently reminding the speedster to stay on-topic. As mean as his friend seemed, Clark couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. He knew exactly why the other was trying to get the Justice League meeting over with as quickly as possible: He wanted to get home to his lovely omega. And Clark couldn’t blame him, it had only been a couple years since he’d finally bonded with Louis and he hated every second he was away from her. Even though Louis was a beta, he was just as ensnared by her as Bruce was by his omega, didn’t have eyes for anyone else.

As much as he wanted to think about the happy marriage between his best friend and his omega, there was something else on Clark’s mind. He too had seen the slanderous articles this morning, his heart sinking and his teeth clenched in anger. As much as he had been wary of Jason after his return from the dead, he was a good man, an excellent crime fighter, and more importantly he was the love of Bruce’s life. He’d been watching Batman ever since he’d stepped out of the lift, jaw squared and his shoulders seemingly more rigid than usually.

Diana interjected something and Bruce gave her a glare that would promise certain death to any mortal man. Wonder Woman however simply shrugged it off, raising her hands. “I get it, Batman, you must return to your loved ones. But this topic must be discussed properly.” She was probably the only one who didn’t feel a single hint of fear when faced with Bruce’s wrath. As far as Clark was aware, she was an alpha too, but the dynamics didn’t seem to work the same way for the Amazons. Or at least he’d never heard her mention anything about omegas or betas in her life.

Bruce growled under his breath and Clark hurried to interject before the situation escalated. “It’s important for us to find a solution but I agree with Batman: If we can’t figure it out now, there’s no point in continuing this. This meeting is adjourned until we have enough data to be certain.”

The icy tension between Wonder Woman and Batman didn’t melt at that but Bruce didn’t seem to care about resolving it. Without another word, he turned and stalked back towards the lift. Clark hurried to follow, floating a few centimetres above the ground, simply because he didn’t feel like walking. “Batman, wait!” He slipped into the lift just as the doors closed and Bruce gave him a questioning look.

Clark smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Do you need any help?”

Bruce tilted his head the tiniest bit, seeming surprised by the question. “Help with what?”

A strange feeling settled in his stomach, but it was too late to back down now. “I’ve read the articles, Bruce. They’re very cruel towards Jason. If you want, I could pull a few strings to get the press to back off?”

He could almost feel the anger radiating from his friend, the way his voice became cold as the polar wind, when he spoke. “I have it under control. Thank you, Clark.”

Superman shrugged. He could imagine what “under control” meant for Bruce. It probably involved Wayne Enterprise’s legal team suing those magazines for anything they had and probably a few nightly visits by Gotham’s dark knight. Anyway, he thought as he watched the Batwing take off, it couldn’t hurt to give the bat boys a little assistance, right?

** _Omega of the Year_ **

_Mrs. Grayson-Wayne dazzles journalists and high society at Charity Ball._

_In a surprising appearance at yesterday’s charity ball at Gotham’s town hall, omega Jason Peter Grayson-Wayne identified himself as the newly wedded wife of billionaire Bruce Wayne and local police officer Richard Grayson. Jason wore a, one of a kind, Chanel suit, (photo: see middle below) that contrasted the outfits worn by his alphas perfectly. (photo: Richard Grayson left; Bruce Wayne right below) Other magazines quickly jumped to conclusions upon finding out that Jason Grayson-Wayne was born in Crime Alley and made outrageous claims about him being a thief or working as a prostitute. _

_Including such wild speculations in a serious article is slander and not the handiwork of any respectable journalist. Jason Peter Todd is listed as one of many homeless children helping out at Ma. Gunn’s orphanage in return for food and shelter. Both the Chief of Police James Gordon and child services worker E. Leblanc stepped forward as character witnesses and individuals that have known Jason for a long time. They confirmed that he has never been involved in any criminal activity._

_On top of that Mrs. Grayson-Wayne has been leading an organisation that offers medical and psychological help to victims of domestic abuse, especially residents of Crime Alley, for three years now. He has been petitioning with the City Council to open more shelters for orphans and those, who can’t find safety with their families. _

_On several occasions, he has been asked to speak for the **Young Omegas of Gotham**_ _institution, which aims to provide improved safety and education for Omegas in lower economic classes._

_Being this prejudiced against someone born in an unfortunate neighbourhood, who is actively fighting to create a better community, reflects very badly upon the members of high society who spoke out against Mrs. Grayson-Wayne and the journalists who published this kind of unfounded slander. _

_The Daily Planet nominates Jason Grayson-Wayne for the title of **Omega of the Year** and supports Gotham’s citizen in sending their good wishes to the newly wedded trio. _

_Author: Clark Kent._


	4. A Spy on the Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason interrupts the Titans' training and Cassandra has a date.

Richard Grayson loved his wife. Really, anyone could tell, not only from the way he was practically glowing ever since he returned from his two-week vacation but also because there was practically no other topic of conversation on his mind these days. Whenever someone mentioned love or bond mates, he would be there to talk about how wonderful his wife was. His omega had the most beautiful green eyes, the softest black hair and the sweetest scent. Everyone in his division knew that his wife had picked up cooking and officer Grayson seemed to melt every time he unpacked his lunch. After a few failed attempts at communication, the rule had been established that Mr. Grayson was not to be disturbed when he was enjoying his wife’s prepared lunch because there was no point in trying anyway. To claim that the man was living on cloud nine, was an understatement.

It wasn’t only the colleagues of his day job that heard no end of the litany that was Dick’s praise for his wife. If it seemed strange to the rest of the Titans to hear about _the_ Red Hood, Jason formerly Todd, in such ways, none of them dared to mention anything. How could they, when their leader’s face was adorned with a constant, lovestruck smile that never seemed to waver? It could’ve been just her imagination, but Barbara was sure that the efficiency of their team had increased, not because of their constant training and teamwork exercises but because Dick refused to let any mission drag out for longer than necessary.

Their daily training had only been going on for about an hour, when the sound of a motor disturbed the perfect silence of the abandoned field they’d been using. A black motorbike sped towards them and Dick jumped from his spot. The rest of the team instantly readied themselves for an assault but Nightwing raised an arm to motion for everyone to stay in position.

It was only when the motorbike came to a halt not twenty feet in front of her, that Barbara could see exactly why Dick was so calm about the whole situation of someone knowing their secret practice field. The figure, clad in dark leathers, climbed off the bike, lifting the red helmet to expose fluffy black hair and a pair of piercing green eyes.

Dick instantly jumped into action, running the few steps to the biker and throwing his arms around him. “Little wing!” The two embraced, their mouths joined in a long kiss.

Beast boy perked up from where he sat, legs crossed under his body. “Is it bring-your-wife-to-work-day?” He asked cheerfully, his gaze flickering from his team leader to the new arrival and back. 

Raven chuckled under her breath. “We get to meet the famous wife at last.”

Barbara only rolled her eyes, before giving Jason a little wave. “Red Hood, to what do we owe the honour of this visit?”

The vigilante in question shot her a grin, red mask covering his eyes and hiding the amused twinkle that Barbara was sure to be there. “I’m just here to bring my husband his lunch that he forgot. The rest of the team “ooh”-ed and “aah”-ed at that and Dick looked like he was about to burst into tears of happiness, as Jason pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it over to him. “I made you your favourite, sweetheart.” The last part of the sentence was almost sugary sweet, and Barbara could see Nightwing melt like butter in the sun at the pet name. “But if you all need help, I’d be happy to lend a hand.”

Dick jumped at the possibility of having his beloved wife join his practice and to Jason’s immense amusement he was quickly teamed up with Raven and Garth to help improve their hand-to-hand combat. As much as Garth had previously joked about their leader’s mate, he was quickly reminded of the immense skill that the man actually possessed, considering he was known as one of the best fighters around.

Without their powers, Jason had both of them on the ground within less than a minute. Dick, who had been part of Barbara and Donna’s group and was supposed to be correcting their form, was too busy glowing with pride, as he watched the others to even care that Barbara flipped him over her shoulder for the third time in a row. “Isn’t he just beautiful” Barbara couldn’t help the laugh that fell from her lips at the comment and she reached out a hand to help her sparring partner up.

“He is something, I give you that. But you certainly picked someone who can kick your ass if you’re ever misbehaving at home.” Dick’s pouting face made her laugh even more and she lost her balance, when Nightwing pulled at her hand, causing both of them to end up on the hard, cold ground.

Dick grinned at her. “He’s perfect and you know it.”

He was lying on a rooftop, sniper rifle held securely in his gloved hands without a single tremble in his arms. The cool air played with his unruly hair, but it didn’t disturb his concentration one bit. He had learnt how to withstand even freezing cold temperatures without letting it affect him. His left eye squeezed shut, he peeked through the scope, his breathing perfectly even. Jason followed his target without ever losing sight of it, trailing the figure as it moved along the busy street. Neon signs flashed beneath him, the chatter and cheering of people mixing with the noise of passing cars and loud music, created a maelstrom of auditory sensations. And yet he could hear his target’s voice perfectly clear through the earpiece in his right ear.

She was talking on her phone, chatting about something mundane to someone she seemed rather close with. Jason suspected it was Barbara, as the two had been hanging out quite frequently ever since Dick introduced her to the Titans. Cassandra would probably mope for weeks straight, if she found out that Jason slipped a bug into her pocket before she’d left earlier. He chuckled quietly, as he continued to watch her through the rifle’s scope. Hell, she’d already be moping if she found out about him following her, but he wasn’t about to let her know.

A shadow fell over him and he didn’t even flinch. It only caused the smile on his lips to widen. “How did I know you would show up here?”

Bruce hummed, as he lowered himself onto the roof of the building, sitting down next to his omega so that his legs were dangling off the edge. “I could ask you the same. I thought you were the one who said Cassandra should be allowed to go on her own? I remember you saying something about giving her more freedom, since she’s not a child anymore.”

Jason grinned, without allowing the arrival of his husband to distract him from his mission. “Just because I think she should be allowed to go out on her own, doesn’t mean I’m not curious, B. Cassie talked about an omega. How could I, as a good mother, not want to see who she’s going to bring home eventually?”

Bruce shifted and Jason could feel the amusement radiating off him. They were too similar in some regard and while it sometimes caused them to argue and fight, it was also what made them get along so well. And they always had Dick as a mediator to smooth out the few differences. Another shadow moved along the edge of the building and Jason raised an eyebrow. It had only been a matter of time, he thought, as the third shadow settled to his other side, a Kevlar cad clad leg brushing against his shoulder, as the other sat down with his legs crossed. “Glad you could make it,” he said sarcastically but with clear affection in his voice.

Dick laughed quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Jason’s head before answering: “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, baby. Bruce told me we’re having a rooftop date, so I got off work early.”

Jason snorted, for the first time breaking his concentration. “There you two go again, scheming against me.”

Bruce’s hand came to rest on his ass, squeezing it through the thick leather pants. “I don’t hear you complaining, Jay.”

He was about to tell his two alphas to save their PDA for later, when something caught his attention. Someone was heading straight towards Cassandra who had stopped in front of a karaoke bar. He moved the scope the slightest bit to follow the stranger instead, identifying them as a girl in her late teenage years, maybe a little younger or older than Cassandra. She had a dark hood over her head and strands of golden-blond hair falling into her face. Jason thought he’d seen her before, thought he recognised the way she moved but he couldn’t quite place it.

“She’s one of us,” Bruce announced next to him.

Dick was the only one who hadn’t brought a rifle or binoculars, so he was left to rely on their descriptions of Cassandra’s date. “What do you mean, Bruce?”

Bruce didn’t reply for a moment, as he was pulling up something on his data-pad, before handing it over to Dick. “The Spoiler. We’ve run into her before.”

“Ooh, so she’s a crimefighter too. Looks like Cassie got herself a little badass.” Dick cooed, his fingers playing with Jason’s hair, as he read through the data presented to him. “What do you think, little wing? Do they look like a good couple?”

Down in the street, Cassandra seemed a lot more nervous all of a sudden, her cheeks flushed, and her hands buried in the pockets of her jeans. She ducked her head, as soon as the blond girl approached, demonstrating a shyness that Jason had never seen in her. He felt a giddy feeling bloom in his chest, as he watched the two girls embrace, a quick kiss on the cheek the most courageous that Cassandra got. “You- ah- you look good,” Cassie got out and Stephanie smiled in return, returning the compliment, while shamelessly looking the taller girl up and down. “Let’s go in?”

After a brief moment the two of them disappeared into the karaoke bar and Jason gently pried the receiver out of his ear. He was relieved that Cassandra seemed to be in good hands and though he would keep an eye on her GPS tracker, he thought they deserved to continue their date privately. Once he lowered the rifle, he found himself face to face with Dick’s wide eyes. Where Jason had been curious about Cassandra’s date, Dick was almost falling off the roof in his attempt to see something. “What does she look like? Did they kiss? What did they say?”

The gravel crunched under the wheels of his bike, as he pulled into the driveway. From the outside Wayne manor looked as intimidating and honourable, as always, its perfectly clean windows decorated with flowers. Jason couldn’t believe that he’d been afraid to return to this place at some point, not when it was the homeliest place of them all.

He left the bike in front of the building, knowing it was out of sight from the paparazzi at the front gate. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about any of the rumours the news spread about his origins, but he was getting seriously annoyed by being stalked wherever he went. Having to sneak out of his own home wasn’t all too strange to him, considering their part-time jobs but he’d rather prefer if the sneaking and secrecy remained part of their nightlife. As it was, he couldn’t even take his husbands on their daily evening walks with their dog without being followed by a whole crowd of people. Maybe he should train Ace to develop a taste for journalists…

The idea made him chuckle, as he pushed open the front door. “Hey, Al, are the others home yet?” The butler informed him that he was indeed the first to arrive and Jason smirked triumphantly. That meant he’d beaten both the batmobile and Dick’s cruiser. “Perfect, that means I get to choose the movie.”

By the time his husbands arrived only a few minutes later, Jason was already comfortable wrapped into a blanket and lying on one of the couches in the living room, a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him.

“Pride and Prejudice? Again?” Dick groaned, as he let himself fall onto the couch next to his omega. He’d changed his suit for a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Jason grinned and leant in to peck the other on the lips, something he knew would shut Dick up anytime.

A moment later Bruce joined them, finding his spot to Jason’s other side. He too had donned more comfortable clothes and Jason immediately moved to snuggle his face into the older man’s soft cashmere pullover. “Hmm, you’re so soft.”

Bruce chuckled, his fingers finding Jason’s chin and lifting his head up until he could join their lips in a gentle kiss. “You gave me this one for Christmas last year, remember?”

Jason grinned, kissing Bruce’s cheek before he fell back into his comfortable position that was perfectly sandwiched between his husbands. “Of course, I remember. Could’ve only been me, no one else in this family has my impeccable fashion sense.” He ignored Bruce’s raised eyebrow and with Dick’s help, spread the blanket over all three of them until they were all cuddled up together. His thoughts were straying to the upcoming Christmas. It was still a little time away, as it was only the end of a very cold September but if he began brainstorming early enough, he could surely get Bruce and Dick the perfect gifts. Shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth, he sighed happily, as Bruce began running his fingers through his hair. “You ready?”

With another half-hearted complaint about the choice of movie, Dick snatched the remote and pressed play, allowing the introduction of Jason’s favourite movie to fill the screen.

He hadn’t even realised when he’d fallen asleep, his head resting on Dick’s lap and his legs wrapped around Bruce’s middle, somehow anchoring them all in their positions on the couch. He was awoken by a gentle hand brushing along his forehead. Yawning, he blinked and found himself caught in a pair of brilliant blue eyes, a pair of lips brushing over his cheek, once the other noticed that he was awake. “Hey there, sleeping beauty.” Dick’s voice was a gentle murmur and Jason hummed in return, a glance at the screen revealing that he’d slept through the end of the movie.

“What time is it?” he asked, groggily, not making any attempt of leaving his comfortable position.

A gentle hand caressed his calf and he looked down to see Bruce watching the two of them with a gentle smile lingering on his lips. “Time to get out there and patrol the city. Alfred intercepted a few concerning messages we should look into.”

Dick hurried to add: “Of course only if you’re not too tired, little wing. We can go on our own and you can go back to sleep.”

A wave of affection washed through Jason and he caught Dick’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss its palm. “Thanks, babe. I’m coming with.”

If the others offered him to remain at the mansion and sleep, they seemed more than happy to hear that their omega was going to accompany them. After a few moments of stretching and popping joints, Jason heaved himself up from the couch and blew his husbands a kiss. “I’ll be suited up and down in the cave in ten.”


	5. Honeymoon in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a break from all the stress... fuck.

Blue waves rolled over miles of golden beach; birds chirped in the palm trees above their heads and a small band played in the shadow of the pavilion. The sand of the beach glowed under the rays of sunlight and the salty air felt like heaven to his lungs. Compared to Gotham’s everlasting gloomy weather and grey skies, this place was a foreign paradise and Jason intended to relish every moment of peace he was granted in this beautiful oasis.

He rolled himself on his back, allowing his face to rest on the pillow of the comfortable lounge chair. A hand brushed along his naked back, up to his neck and tickled the tips of his hair. “How much more tanned do you want to get, baby doll?” Dick’s voice was a chuckle in his ears, his lips a featherlight touch against his neck.

Jason only hummed, lazily swatting at his husband with one hand, who only danced out of his reach with a laugh. “You know this is our honeymoon, little jaybird, right? We’re supposed to be having fun together.”

Grumbling, Jason turned his head enough to glare at the other with one eye. “I was having _fun_ with you two all night. Have some mercy on me.”

A second voice chimed in, darker and rumbling into his other ear. “You’re begging for mercy, Jay? Isn’t that a little out of character?”

A groan fell from his lips and he stuffed his face into the pillow, eager to ignore both of his husbands for just a little while. “Honeymoon is about getting rid of stress.” His voice was too muffled for anyone but himself to understand but he knew there was no point in complaining anyway. And as much as he pretended to be annoyed, he couldn’t help but love the way both of his partners doted on him, dragging him around the little town to buy souvenirs and to try different kinds of food.

Less than half an hour later, he was standing in front of the mirror, eyeing his reflection. He’d donned the white sundress that Bruce had gifted him on the first day of their honeymoon and the delicate necklace Dick had given him for the same occasion. Of course, both items were specially made for him and the dress hugged his features nicely. Still, Jason couldn’t help but feel like something was off. He pressed a hand on his forehead to check if he was running a fever, but it didn’t seem overly hot to him. Pushing his worry aside, he donned his sunhat and the designer sunglasses that Alfred had insisted he take with him. If ever he’d looked like the perfect trophy wife to his two handsome alphas, it was now, and he admitted to himself that he enjoyed it. Fuck anyone who said that men weren’t supposed to wear dresses.

Grabbing the lip gloss, he’d been using, on the way out, he slipped into his flip-flops and allowed the door to their honeymoon suite to fall shut behind him. The owner of the hotel was one of the many acquaintances and business partners of Bruce Wayne and had insisted to close the entire complex for them. Like this, they had the entire place for themselves without any annoying paparazzi or other nosy guests. His alphas were waiting for him at the bottom of the main stairs, both of them dressed in fashionable designer shirts. Where Bruce’s buttons were halfway undone, Dick had decided to simply leave his shirt hanging openly over his shoulders, showing off his flat stomach and impressive pecks.

A shiver slithered down Jason’s spine and for a moment he couldn’t stop himself from freezing in place, mesmerized by the sight of his mates. How strange, he’d seen both of them naked plenty of times but this time it made his body run hot immediately. Pushing the sensation aside, he waved his hand to brush off the worried looks from his husbands and linked his arms with them. “You made me get up for this, so let’s get going.”

They passed the large dining hall and left the hotel through the main exit. Dick announced that their destination was a beautiful cave just a few hundred metres away from the hotel, where they had booked a tour on a gondola. According to the Dick, the place was considered one of the most beautiful caves in the world, glowing crystals and fluorescent plants painting it with colour and reflecting off the clear blue water. With the cave being older than any of the settlements on the island, it was populated with stalactites and stalagmites that had grown in the most wondrous formations. The most famous one had been dubbed the ivory dragon and was supposedly millions of years old. 

Jason only followed the other’s explanation half-heartedly, as he was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His chest seemed a little too tight and his heart was thumping in his chest like he’d just run a marathon. Pearls of sweat had formed on his forehead, that had nothing to do with the hot sun burning down on them. He could feel the way Bruce’s gaze lingered on him, as though the older man was trying to apply his detective skills to figure something out. However, it didn’t take them long at all to understand what exactly was going on.

Understanding began to dawn in his mind, when he felt a strange wetness between his legs and his steps faltered. Jason’s eyes widened and his hands reached for his face where he found his cheeks flushed with hear. Bruce was the first to pick up on the meaning of that, his body language changing, as soon as he caught Jason’s scent. “Jay-“ he begun and his voice sounded rougher than usual, a tremble in his voice that resonated in the omega’s bones.

Dick was at his side in an instant, reaching for his arm and the simple touch of the other’s hand drew a desperate moan form Jason’s lips. He shivered violently and involuntarily, his body temperature rising rapidly until he felt like he was burning up. _Fuck._ He’d stopped taking his medication after a visit to the doctor’s just a few weeks ago. The drugs he’d been using ever since he’d experienced his first heat, were meant to be taken for half a year, paused for a month, to allow his body to undergo a controlled heat, and then taken up again. However, he’d refused to follow the instructions for years on end, too busy fighting crime and being Robin to give in to his biology and then after his death, too angry and broken to care. The doctor had advised him to stop taking the medication entirely, especially since he now had his alphas to take care of him. But the doc had also warned him that it was unpredictable, when his next heat would strike and with what intensity, since he’d suppressed it for so long.

“Dick,” Bruce snapped, his hands clenched into fists, as the scent of his omega triggered his own hormones to react. “We need to get him back to the hotel.”

Dick understood without having to ask any more questions and Jason could only groan, as the hand on his arm tightened its grip. An arm slid around his waist and he was half-dragged, half-carried back to the fancy building behind him. There was no room in his head to feel embarrassed or even despise the state of weakness he was in. It was as though his thoughts had slowed down to a snail’s pace, creeping along too slowly for him to pick up anything. All he could do, was give in to the cravings of his body.

They didn’t manage to make it back to their suite, before Jason tore himself free from his alphas. His hormone addled brain ordered him to fight, to force his alphas to prove themselves to him. It was a primal instinct, that had him back up a few steps, eyes narrowed at his mates and the same instinct that caused them to react instantly. The low growl escaping Bruce’s throat sent shivers of electricity through his body and he moaned desperately, a sound that spurred his alphas into action faster than anything else.

It was a familiar game, even though he’d never experienced a heat in the presence of his partners before. He dodged and fought with teeth and nails, scratching and biting at his alphas mercilessly until he was finally slammed into the hallway wall and pinned in place by two pairs of strong hands. Bruce’s body was pressed flush against him, the other’s teeth digging painfully into his neck. The proof of dominance made his knees give out underneath him, all fight drawn from his mind, as though a switch had been flicked in his brain.

His alphas didn’t give him a moment to recover, the rut he had triggered blocking out any thoughts that didn’t revolve around their beautiful, sexy omega. Without hesitating, Dick simply picked him up bridal-style and carried him the rest of the way down the hallway to their suite. Jason fidgeted, his hands tearing at the dress in a desperate attempt to get it off and allow the cool inside air to envelop his body. His blood felt like liquid fire, the world around him highlighted in strange colours. He only realised that they’d made it to the suite, when Dick threw him onto the bed, pushing the air out of his lungs.

Less than a second later, the two alphas were on top of him, greedy hands pushing up the dress and running over his naked skin. Every single touch was electrifying, Bruce’s fingers digging into his hips, Dick’s lips finding their target on the side of his neck. He felt the other’s teeth dig into his skin, adding their own mark to that of the other alpha. The sweetest of pain made him cry out, his body writhing on the silk sheets. “Please-“ his voice was coarse, broken from the desire that wrecked his mind.

Dick’s mouth crashed into his own, teeth and tongue greedily devouring him until he struggled to breathe. Bruce let out another growl that was at the same time threatening and spiked Jason’s arousal. The older man clearly had no patience for the soft briefs in his way, simply ripping the fabric and tearing it off his body. While Dick’s lips burned a hot path along his neck and down to his aching nipples, Bruce pushed his thighs apart, drawing a high-pitched whine from Jason, as he probed his wet entrance with a finger.

“Look at you, little wing,” Dick’s voice rumbled through his body, as the man pinned both of his wrists into the mattress with one hand. “You look so fucking good. So delicious, so wet…” The words were heavy with lust but still they were trembling with affection. Jason had little time to relish in them, as Dick’s hot mouth wrapped around his length and he cried out in pleasure. The sensation was too much, too much for his body that was already falling apart under a simple touch. He didn’t have the time or even the ability to warn Bruce, before he came, back arching and his whole body wrecked by the violent contractions of his muscles. Bruce’s eyes were dark, the pupil almost swallowing the iris, as he looked up, his tongue running over his lips to catch the last precious drops of his omega’s essence.

The sight brought tears to Jason’s eyes or maybe it was the way his body trembled, the way his brain was filled to the brim with endorphins and he still needed more. The orgasm had barely managed to take off the edge, but his dick was still rock hard, and his entrance was leaking clear fluid all over the sheets, clenching down on air in a desperate plea to be filled. Above him, Dick leant in, to kiss Bruce, exchanging their omega’s taste.

“P- please…” Jason moaned again, pushing helplessly against Dick’s hand that was still trapping his wrists. He wanted to reach out and touch them, wanted to be able to feel his alphas with every part of his body.

Dick gave him a smirk that made his heart skip a beat. “Patience, little wing.” The word caused tears to roll over Jason’s flushed cheeks. His eyes were wide, as he began to beg, babbled pleas falling from his kiss-swollen lips. “Oh fuck, little wing…” Dick didn’t finish his sentence, instead latched onto Jason’s collarbone to suck a dark bruise into the skin. His teeth and tongue roamed over the omega’s chest, leaving a pattern of hickeys in their wake, as he claimed what was his.

Finally, Jason could feel something at his entrance. There was no need for preparation and yet Bruce decided to torment him further. Gently, the first finger breached him, and Jason whined for more. A second and third finger was added, and it still wasn’t enough to fill him up. More involuntary tears spilling from his eyes, he bucked his hips frantically, attempting to get Bruce’s fingers deeper. “Please… p-please B… _fuck_… I need…” The fingers withdrew and he whimpered helplessly. But the alpha had mercy on him for once and the fingers were quickly replaced by something much bigger. Jason’s breath caught in his throat, as Bruce’s dick pushed into him, filling up the seemingly endless void.

Jason’s grateful moan was cut off by Dick’s mouth sealing his own. The other’s tongue invaded his mouth and slid against his own. With Dick controlling his intake of oxygen and Bruce’s dick slamming into him, pushing deeper and deeper, stars danced before his eyes. His vision blurred ever so slightly, the ecstasy of the moment catching him unprepared and he came again, the sticky fluid spilling all over his own stomach. His body jerked and his scream was muffled by Dick’s lips, swallowed down greedily by the other.

Dick released his mouth and Jason drew in a shuddering breath. Through heavy-lidded eyes and a world that was spinning around him, he watched Dick move down until he could taste the stickiness on his abdomen. “So tasty, little wing, such a perfect omega…” Dick’s praise echoed in his ears, his hand wrapping around the sensitive flesh of Jason’s dick and making the omega cry out again. The touch was painful due to the overstimulation and yet so pleasurable at the same time. Bruce’s dick continued to pound into him, brushing over his prostate with every thrust and Jason’s couldn’t even scream, gone mute from the sensations.

“Jay-“ He heard Bruce call out to him, a sound that caused him to shiver, his muscles clamping down on the alpha sheathed within him. The older man groaned, and Jason could feel his knot pushing against the rim of his entrance, hot liquid spilling inside of him. He gasped for air desperately, his third orgasm a weak imitation of its predecessors as it rushed through him, coating Dick’s hand with the last drops of his essence.

His body fell back into the mattress, feeling entirely boneless and – for the moment – satisfied. As Bruce’s knot settled inside him, he tried his best to catch his breath, his gaze settling on Dick who was still hovering over him, his eyes gleaming with hunger.

“You look so good like this, little wing…” Dick groaned, as he reached to grab his own, leaking dick. “Can’t wait until I get to fuck you. Fuck my precious little omega.” The words made another wave of heat rush through him and his traitorous dick twitched. The air was thick with pheromones and Jason groaned, as his body reacted to the idea of another coupling. He needed it, needed more to satisfy his ravenous heat but he didn’t know if he could take it. Dick’s fingers found his entrance, trailing around Bruce’s cock that was still buried deep within him, waiting for his knot to deflate. He pushed in the tip of his index finger and the stretch made Jason suck in a breath. It wasn’t painful but slightly uncomfortable. The reaction seemed to encourage Dick further, as he slowly worked his fingers into his omega, stretching him further and further.

Bruce blinked lazily at Dick, his arms on each side of Jason’s body, as he tried to keep himself in a position that wasn’t uncomfortable and still allowed his fellow alpha full access to their precious wife. Upon Dick’s wicked grin, he smirked back and grabbed Jason by the waist, flipping him over with a smooth motion. The movement pushed the breath out of the omega’s lungs, caught by surprise, as he was suddenly lying on top of Bruce. Dick grabbed the inside of his thighs and kept him from closing his legs, staring at the delicious sight for a long moment. A tongue flicked over his rosy lips and Jason found himself strangely flustered, quickly averting his eyes.

Bruce wouldn’t have any of it however, gently grasping his face between his hands and turning him back, so he couldn’t avoid looking at Dick. “You’re so beautiful, Jay,” his rough voice whispered into the omega’s ear, causing another electric shiver to dance along his spine. Bruce’s fingers ran along his neck, gently caressing his naked skin, as Dick continued with his work to stretch him further than he ever thought he could get.

“You ready?” Dick finally asked, his voice a mere rasp from the intense arousal he was experiencing. Jason nodded, finding to his own surprise, that his dick had hardened again, the erection almost painful. Bruce pulled him into a passionate kiss, engaging their tongues in a sensual dance, as Dick pushed in, the pain causing tears to spring up in his eyes but at the same time his body yearned for it. Bruce drank up his moans and cries, his fingers playing with the sweat=soaked strands of his omega’s hair.

He felt like he was bursting, filled up to the brim. “You’re taking it like a champ, Jay. Such a wonderful omega, so good to us,” Bruce whispered against his lips, a sweet cacophony of praise and love that made Jason’s chest ache. The distraction worked and he barely noticed when Dick pushed in the last bit of his length, settling himself in the painfully tight embrace of Jason’s body.

Jason’s body seemed on the verge of collapse, wrecked with pleasure and pain but still longing for his second alpha. It was as though his heat had adjusted to the fact that he had more than just one husband to take care of him and he would only be satisfied with both of them buried deep inside of him. He gasped and moaned, his throat hoarse already, as Dick began to slowly move within him.

With the space so tight, he had little room to move but Dick didn’t have a single complaint, the sensations almost overwhelming him. “Dick… y- yes Dick… fuck…” Jason couldn’t help but encourage his alpha, the desire to feel more of the other burning too brightly within him.

Dick obliged happily, pushing further into him and Jason found himself lost, his mind entering a strange euphoric trance that he had never experienced before. Above him Dick faltered, his body trembling with the force of the orgasm that rushed through him, as he spilled his seed within his tight omega. The second knot stretched him far enough that he thought he would tear, but the tender hands of his alphas soothed the pain away and caught his tears.

“Such an amazing omega, such a wonderful wife,” Bruce cooed into his ear, while Dick covered his entire face in gentle kisses. He only paused so that the three of them could shift into a position that was more comfortable for all of them, while they waited until they were able to separate their bodies. Jason felt an exhaustion overtake him that seemed to run deeper than even his bones. He was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow, the gentle breathing of his alphas in his ears and their warmth surrounding him like a safety blanket.


	6. The Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's scent changes.

It took him almost a whole week to recover from his four-day heat and in the end, he decided to stay off the medication for good. He wouldn’t need to suppress his heats as long as he had his two loving alphas to take care of him, both sexually and emotionally. And he’d rather not go through another four days of sexual desire that was so strong he couldn’t form coherent sentences until he’d been fucked at least twice in a row and filled up to the brim with his alphas’ seed.

As for their honeymoon, as Jason had missed out on all the sweet relaxation he’d been promised, Bruce promised that they would try again the next year, when Jason’s heats had finally developed a fixed schedule.

None of them noticed that something had changed until about two weeks after they’d returned to Gotham. He was in the kitchen with Alfred, preparing a complicated fish soup that the butler had described as “fit for a king”, when Dick cheerfully announced his return from work. He’d barely stuck his head into the kitchen, when he froze, frowning slightly. “Babe? Are you okay?” The concern in his voice was obvious, as he approached them, his face scrunched up in a way that made him look like an overgrown puppy.

Jason gave him a questioning look, placing the kitchen knife on the cutting board and turning to face his husband. “What are you on about?”

Dick’s glance flickered back and forth between Alfred and Jason, a clear expression of confusion on his face. “You can’t tell me you don’t smell that, Alfred?”

The butler raised an eyebrow and nodded his head once. “I did not believe it was my place to say anything. So, I kept my suspicion to myself.”

Feeling more than just a little out of the loop, Jason raised a hand and waved it between the other two. “Hey, I’m right here. What the fuck are you two talking about?”

Dick grabbed his hand and squeezed it; a strange mixture of emotions displayed on his face. “Little wing, your scent is different from before. It could be nothing, but you know…”

He left the last part of the sentence open and Jason felt dizzy all of a sudden. He wanted to ask if they were trying to mess with him, but Dick looked very serious and Alfred wasn’t exactly the pranking type. “I’m gonna go get some fresh air…” was all that he got out, before he was out of the kitchen, practically running down the hallway and to the front door. He didn’t have the mind to grab his jacket, simply stormed outside and let the door slam shut behind him.

It was cold outside, but he hardly felt it, as he sat down halfway down the stone stairs. It wasn’t that he was angry, and he felt a pang of guilt at running away from Dick. But his mind was too full of contradictory thoughts and emotions. A part of him was terrified, another insisted that he wasn’t ready for this at all. There was a small piece of his mind that was blooming with tentative joy but the most part was overtaken by a crippling uncertainty and insecurity. The idea of bearing a child of his own was something that had never really crossed his mind before. Sure, it had come up in conversations with doctors over the years, but he’d always been certain that it would never come to that.

He buried his head in his hands, hiding his face, as he heard the door behind him open. “Can I join you?” Dick asked carefully and the guilty feeling returned. As confused as he was, he didn’t want to make Dick think that he didn’t want to be around him.

“Yeah,” he croaked, and he realised his voice sounded like he was about to cry. Dick sat down next to him, gently placing a warm blanket around his shoulders. The gesture made Jason’s heart ache with affection. Of course, Dick made sure that he was safe and healthy first. He allowed himself to sink into his alpha, laying his head on the other’s shoulder and uttering a small sigh, as Dick wrapped his arms around him. “Sorry.”

The other shushed him, clearly not wanting to hear any of his excuses. They sat in silence for a while, until the sound of a nearing car reached their ears.

Bruce was clearly speeding, only slowing down, once he’d reached the driveway. Jason watched him practically jump out of his car and run to bridge the short distance between them as fast as possible. “Jason are you okay?”

Jason only nodded silently, and Bruce let out a deep breath of relief. He allowed himself to sink onto the stairs to Jason’s other side, then he took of his scarf and wrapped it around his omega’s neck instead. “Dick told me what’s going on.” There was no question if Bruce noticed the change in his scent too, the expression on his face said it all. He instantly knew that both of his alphas were head over heels at the news of his possible pregnancy, but they held back in expressing it, so they wouldn’t pressure him into a hasty decision.

Dick was the first to break the silence. “We should do the test and see if it’s really… you know?”

Jason didn’t answer, unable to break free from the maelstrom of emotions in his head. Bruce’s hand came to rest against his cheek, wonderfully warm on his cold skin. “Jay. You know we will support you, no matter what you choose. Neither of us is going to blame you, if you don’t want to go through with it. If you don’t think you’re ready, we understand. We have plenty of time in the future if you change your mind. And if you want it, then we’ll happily be there for you every step of the way.”

Dick nodded enthusiastically. “Of course. We’ll be here whatever happens. We’ll love you just the same either way. Whatever you choose is perfect for us!”

The words were incredibly comforting, like a healing balm for the cracks in his mind. He nodded slowly, his hand finding Bruce’s and interlacing their fingers. “Thanks.”

He couldn’t begin to believe just how amazing his alphas were. Not only did they leave the choice up to him, they also promised to support and love him, no matter what he chose. He wouldn’t have to fear disappointing them, was free to make the choice that was the best for him. He managed to force a small smile upon his lips. “Dick is right, we should figure out if I’m really… pregnant… first.” The term felt so strange on his tongue and yet it seemed so natural. He instinctively pressed a hand to his belly, though there was of course nothing to feel yet. There were so many questions on his mind: What if he fucked up badly enough for Dick and Bruce to stop loving him and he’d end up all alone with the kid? Wouldn’t he be a horrible influence on his child? What if – and that possibility made him feel sick to the stomach – what if there would be complications? After all, his body wasn’t exactly normal after his untimely death and subsequent dip in the Lazarus pit. Who knew if he could even have a child?

Jason took a deep breath and allowed Bruce to help him to his feet. They made the trek down to the batcave in silence, neither of them certain what the best thing to say was. The computer took a moment to confirm the result after Bruce drew a few drops of Jason’s blood. But it was clear:

Jason was pregnant.

Evening found them curled up on the couch together. Everyone had enjoyed the meal Jason had prepared and he’d happily accepted their praise, though he hadn’t been able to eat more than a spoonful himself. Anxiety held him in its grip, as he was busy processing the million thoughts in his head. No one had mentioned anything to Cassandra or Tim and if the kids had noticed something was different, they hadn’t asked about it. Jason sighed, his head resting on Bruce’s lap, as Dick gently massaged his calves. Under the kisses and snuggles from his husbands, he found himself melting away. The two didn’t try to engage him in conversation, content to leave him lost in his thoughts, as long as they were allowed to keep him company.

Only once the clock struck midnight, did he break out of his meditative state, startling his alphas into attention, as he sat up all of a sudden. They both looked at him with concern, fearing something to be wrong but Jason’s lips pulled into a reassuring smile. “I’ve made up my mind.” Dick grasped his hands and Bruce wrapped his arms around him from behind and Jason could swear he saw them hold their breaths, as they waited for him to continue. The smile on his lips widened and he finally allowed the overwhelming joy to take over his mind. “I want to keep it. No matter what happens, I want to give it a shot.”

Dick squealed louder than Jason had ever heard anyone squeal and he pulled Jason into a set of sloppy, happy kisses. “I’m so happy, little wing! Bruce, Bruce! We’re gonna be dads… again!” Obviously, their adopted kids counted as well.

Bruce didn’t respond but his hold around Jason’s waist tightened and the omega could feel the older man’s face pressed into the crook of his neck. And for the first time since he’d known the other, he witnessed him cry with joy.

**Christmas**

It was a wonderful kind of strange seeing everyone gathered in the same room, seated on couches and armchairs around the colourfully decorated Christmas tree. Presents were piled underneath the green branches, a patchwork pattern of wrapping papers, a mirror to their patchwork family. Bruce and Dick were seated on one of the larger couches, the seat between them reserved for their lovely wife.

Ace was lying in front of the roaring fire, enjoying the wonderful warmth that washed over him, only every now and then lifting his head, when someone offered him a treat. After all, even dogs deserved to feel special on Christmas, or so Cassandra and Tim claimed. The dark-haired Wayne girl was sharing a loveseat with Stephanie, the girl she’d finally introduced to everyone else as her girlfriend. Tim was lounging in one of the armchairs, his legs thrown over the armrest and his nose buried in his book. They were all nursing mugs of hot cinnamon chocolate or coffee out of the mugs that Jason had collected for them. Each of them was painted with the first letter of its owner’s name on one, and a little bat on the other side.

Jason peeked into the room and the sight made his heart ache in his chest with the intense sensation of love he felt. Maybe it was his hormones going haywire, but he had to blink away happy tears, taking a moment to collect himself before he finally stepped into the room. On his hands he balanced a large tray with Christmas cookies, cake and cute gingerbread birds. Everything was topped with careful decorations and a couple hand-made marshmallow snowmen. As soon as the others spotted him, Dick and Bruce jumped from their seats to help him with the tray. “Hey, hey, I’m not that weak.” He gave his husbands his best pouty face but handed over the tray. His empty hands came to rest on his belly that had gotten a little rounder over the last months.

He'd gone through the first stages of his pregnancy, had experienced the daily ritual of throwing up everything he tried to eat; he’d developed mood swings that put Two-Face to shame and food cravings that made even Dick pull a face of disgust. And yet his alphas had stuck with him through it all. They’d massaged his aching joints and swollen feet, has caressed and kissed his growing baby-bump like it was the holy grail itself. They’d suffered through his irritable and snappy moods without once seriously complaining, they’d dealt with his intense surges of libido and his sudden breakdowns. He’d probably cried more over the last weeks than he’d had in years, and all they had done was tuck him into bed and read to him. They took turns going through all of Jason’s favourite stories; hadn’t even questioned his request for Pride and Prejudice twice in a row.

The further he was getting along, the more protective the two got. Whenever he even so much dared to try and pick up something, it was immediately taken from his hand, so he wouldn’t strain himself. Every sigh or pained groan summoned one of his husbands and it was at the same time insufferable and absolutely endearing. They had picked up on his insecurities immediately, reminding him over and over again how gorgeous and handsome he was.

“Watch out for the future whale…” he announced, before carefully settling on his reserved spot on the couch. He shifted until he was comfortable, then let out a satisfied hum. Jason rested his head on Dick’s shoulder, a happy smile spreading on his lips, as the other turned his head to give him a gentle kiss. Alfred finally joined the group, bearing another set of sweets that was welcomed with cheers from the girls. With the lights dimmed, the flames in the fireplace dancing happily and the candles in the tree swaying in tune, the room was cast into a warm, orange light. The radio played the classic Christmas tunes that Jason couldn’t stand on any other day of the year but that kind of belonged with this one.

Bruce’s hand settled on his belly, caressing it softly until Jason felt like he was going to drift off to sleep right then and there. “Wake me up, when it’s time for presents,” he mumbled.

Bruce leant over to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “Of course, my love.”

Sleep hung heavily on his lashes, yet before he could drift of completely, he felt Dick kiss the top of his head, his voice a soft whisper: “You know, little wing, you’re the best Christmas present of them all.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there goes the last chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it and it helped brighten up your days with its utter fluff. ♥
> 
> If you liked this story you can check me out on tumblr: chekov-in-a-dress.tumblr.com and throw me a message ♥


End file.
